Has Vegita Gone Mad?
by Simplicit1
Summary: Veggie gets a knock in the head and falls madly in love with ChiChi! very humorous, appearances by all and Sailor Scouts. Review please!


DISCLAIMER: Dragonball Z characters are not mines. They are owned by their owners. Also the Sailor Scouts. And   
anything involved in this story.  
GENRE(TYPE): COMEDY AND DRAMA. ALL WRITTEN BY ME,   
RATED: R... I GUESS FOR very little PROFANITY (CUSSING) OR WHATEVA YOU LIKE TO RATE IT.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: What is up with Vegita lately? Well, if you really wanna know, read on to find out! I am not gonna spoil   
N-E-thing. This odd story is mainly about the relationship between two different people. And I don't mean Goku and Chi-Chi.   
Who else would you think. Specially, by the title. The battle is on between Goku and Vegita. And we're not talkin' serious.   
This takes place when Goku is about 22 and Chi-Chi about 21. You could say this is kinda like a comedy and drama. Well,   
here goes!!!   
  
Has Vegita Gone Mad?  
  
~BREAKFAST, THAT MORNING~  
Gohan sat at the nearly empty table waiting for his Mom, who had been taking longer than usual. Geez... what's holding Mom, probably Dad... he thought to himself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
"Oh, Chi-Chi..." Goku muttered, as he was shaving in the bathroom. She walked herself into the bathroom.   
"What is it, Goku? If it is about taking Gohan to Krillin's place again, NO," she replied simply, her face as serious as ever.  
Goku sighed. Then continued on with what he was doing. Chi-Chi gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and walked down to the   
kitchen.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~LATER~  
"Oh, come on, cheer up, Bulma. You need to stop actin' like Chi-Chi," Krillin said, rubbing his head.  
"Who's talkin' 'bout Chi-Chi?" a voice asked, which sounded like Goku's. There he was standing in the front yard with Gohan.  
Krillin ran to them, "I was just tellin' Bulma not to act like Chi-Chi, that's all."  
Gohan smiled, "I don't think you should be sayin' anything, Krillin."   
Chi-Chi walked out of the car. "Son Goku!! Get your lazy butt over here! I haven't got time to wait!!!" she yelled loudly.  
Goku glanced at her, then back to Krillin and Bulma. "Ok! I'll be right there!" he said as he raced quickly to her.   
"Goku, go get some firewood for the barbecue! Can't you do anything right???" she scolded, her hands on her hips.  
Goku sighed. " No."  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped. "AAAhhhh!!!!!!!! Goku!!! Don't you dare 'NO' me!!!! Now GO!!!!"  
Gohan grabbed onto his Mom's hand.  
"Uhh... Krillin will go," Bulma suggested. "The others aren't gonna be too quick about coming..." Chi-Chi gave Bulma a mean look, then walked herself into the house.   
Krillin let out a sigh of relief. "Whew! At least she didn't argue back."   
"SON GOKU!!!!!!!! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GO, THIS FRYING PAN IS GOIN' IN THAT FACE OF   
YOURS!!!!!!!" Chi-Chi said, holding onto a huge frying pan.  
Where did she get that from? Bulma questioned herself.  
I swore I hid that frying pan good enough. Gohan sighed then looked up at Krillin.  
"Uhhh... Chi-Chi! LOOK!!!!" Goku managed to yell out, as he pointed into the blue sky. She turned around, by the time she   
turned back he was running faster than a cheetah. She quickly chased after him. Gohan looked at Bulma and Krillin. " I'm sorry..."  
  
They just smiled in return.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~MINUTES LATER~  
"FLYING NIMBUS!!!!" Goku yelled out as the cloud drifted down quickly.   
  
"GOKU!!!!!!!! I'll get you!!!! Wait till I get my hands on you."   
Without knowing it, Goku had led himself into a lot of trouble.  
"HAH! How dare you underestimate my power? Pathetic girl... you are nothin', but a low life human. You have no power to   
defeat this Saiyan Prince! Hah! Don't make me spare my breath, talkin' to such ignorance."   
VEGITA!! Goku thought as he noticed Vegita and Sailor Venus. And what was worst was that he was right in the middle this time.   
"Ooooh, what a cutey... perfect timing, too... I was just gettin' angry, but since you're here..." Sailor Venus uttered.  
"Quit wastin' time, and let me finish you off easily," Vegita replied, not paying any attention to Goku.  
Hmmmmmm... I got an idea, she thought. "OH, GREAT POWER OF THE PLANET VENUS... PLEASE HELP ME OVERCOME THIS HANDSOME MAN!! VENUS LOVE CHAIN!!!!!!! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled out, pointing it to Goku. He quickly dodged it.  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" yelled Vegita as he fell down from the sky, with a loud thud.  
"OOPS, I DID IT AGAIN!!!" yelled Venus as she covered her mouth.  
Chi-Chi ran quickly to him, thinking it was Goku.  
"Huh? VEGITA!!!! YOU!! I still haven't got you back for throwing me against that cliff those few days ago!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!" she raised the frying pan high above her head and began to bring it down.  
"CHI-CHI!!!!! WAIT!!!!!!" Goku yelled as he flew down. "Don't do anything! Some girl just attacked him."  
"Yeah, that girl is gonna be ME!!" Chi-Chi yelled, as she raised the frying pan again.  
Suddenly, the Sailor Scouts, Moon, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter came down from the heavens.  
"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to have seen our friend, Sailor Venus, have you?" Jupiter asked.  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon argued in the back.  
"Ooooh, he looks even better than Darien!" squealed Sailor Moon.  
Mars nudged at her. "Darien's yours... as for him! He's MINE!!" she said as she grabbed onto Goku's arm.  
Chi-Chi felt herself begin to burn up. "AAAAHHHH!!!! HE'S MY HUSBAND!!!!" She suddenly knocked Mars out with the frying pan. "AND, AREN'T YOU, SUPPOSE TO BE IN YOUR TV SHOW RIGHT NOW???!!!!!!"  
Mercury sighed. "We already were... it's five right now. We played at four, on CARTOON NETWORK."  
Suddenly, Venus swooped down. "It is I, Venus, the planet of love. I think that was my line," she replied.  
Jupiter pulled at her and the others, "Come on, we haven't got time, lets go!"  
They all flew off, except Sailor Moon. She walked past Chi-Chi nervously, afraid of the frying pan. She then kneeled down beside Mars and pulled her to her feet. They then flew off.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ScriptWriter: CUT!!! CUT!!! THAT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT! WHERE DID THESE SAILOR SCOUTS COME FROM??!!!"  
  
"There gone now sir," yelled out an assistant.  
  
ScriptWriter: All right, roll 'em!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku looked at Chi-Chi nervously. Vegita began to mumble.  
"Move away, Goku!! This guy is going down... AGAIN!!!!" yelled Chi-Chi.   
Vegita raised his head in alarm at what he had just seen. "Wow... what a beautiful woman? Even I, the Saiyan Prince has fallen under your spell of beauty..." he uttered, in amazement.  
Chi-Chi smiled with care. "Huh? I am? Goku doesn't even say that about me."  
Isn't she gonna hit him with the frying pan? Goku thought.  
"What?? You think Chi-Chi is pretty? HAH!" he said.  
Chi-Chi then elbowed him hard in the stomach.  
"SHUT UP!!! Just cause you don't say it, doesn't mean you should stop him!!!!!" she yelled. Then Krillin, Bulma and Gohan rushed to the scene.  
"DAD!!!" Gohan yelled as he ran to his father.  
"Vegita!" yelled Krillin as he stood in front of Chi-Chi. She pulled him back.  
"Don't worry! He's not gonna do anything harmful! He even would admit it. Watch! Hey! Vegita, what do you wanna do in life?" Chi-Chi asked.  
Vegita still on the ground, looked up at her. " I wanna get married to you, fair earthling."  
She smiled. Goku gave him a 'don't you touch my girl, or I'll fuck you up look'. He grabbed Chi-Chi by the arm and pulled her up and close to him.  
"Get away from him, Chi-Chi..who knows what this guy is up to?" Bulma uttered, hiding behind the shortKrillin.  
"Never trust a Saiyan, who says he wants to kill your husband," Krillin replied.  
Gohan held onto his Mom's leg. Chi-Chi pulled away from Goku.  
"At least he has good stuff to say about me! As for you! You don't even show me your feelings... I could never get out a nice, romantic word out of that mouth of yours!!!!" she yelled.  
Bulma putted a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's true! You know how much Chi-Chi cares about you... but you always run off on her... claiming to save the world."  
Krillin shook his head. Here we go... he thought.  
Goku just stood quiet for a brief moment.  
"All you say, is 'everything's gonna be all right'... but you're always ending up hurt..." Chi-Chi added, as tears formed in her eyes.  
Gohan looked up at his dad. "Dad..."  
Vegita sighed. "Oh, come on... get this over with... pathetic people... I'm gettin' all emotional inside."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~A DAY LATER~  
Chi-Chi slept in the bed, comfortably.  
Goku on the other hand sat up, still thinking about what had happened just a day ago... did Vegita really mean what he said?   
The night before he just wished he had shut his eyes and it was all just a dream... more like a nightmare... now that Vegita had   
feelings for Chi-Chi, it made him wonder, how. Now, he had a different reason to go up against Vegita. But, which was better? The fact that he wanted to rule over Earth or take away Goku's beloved. It all just haunted Goku. Running back and fourth in his mind.  
He looked down at the sleeping Chi-Chi.  
She probably doesn't think I even care for her... it wasn't all because of that promise I made with the Ox King... or whatever it was... I've known Chi-Chi, practically all my life. By now, she should know how much I love her...Chi-Chi turned around to face Goku, but was still sound asleep. She was beautiful when she slept. Actually, she was always beautiful to him. She was the only girl in his heart and his eyes.  
"Mmmmm..." she mumbled, putting an arm around Goku's waist. He smiled at her, then gently stroke at her black hair. There was a knock on the bedroom door.  
"Dad... can I come in?" Gohan asked. Goku smiled at his little boy. Gohan quickly sat on the bed next to him. "Is mom gonna be alright? I mean... about Vegita..."  
Goku glanced at Chi-Chi and back at the curious boy. "It's no problem. Nothin's serious."  
Chi-Chi began to move around and opened her eyes shielding it from the sunlight.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~LATER~  
"Goku, are you goin' somewhere with Krillin, again?" Chi-Chi questioned, as Goku placed a dish into the sink. He stood next to her, smiling, mischievously.  
"What is it?" she asked, looking at the sink full of dishes. All of a sudden, before he could answer, the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Gohan yelled, jumping out of the chair.  
Chi-Chi looked at him. "Young man, where are your manners?!" she scolded.  
"Aww, Chi-Chi, go easy on him," Goku replied.  
"Don't even say anything! This is between me and your son."  
Gohan frowned. "Sorry, mom."  
Chi-Chi smiled, " There we go, that's my little scholar. Now, go answer the door, sweetie."  
Gohan swung the door wide open.  
"Hello, son of Kakarot," Vegita's voice echoed in Gohan's ear. His smile lifted on one side.  
Oh, God... Dad... hurry! Gohan thought to himself.  
Goku poked his head out from the kitchen. He stood straight as he noticed Vegita standing on his front porch. What does he want?  
  
  
  
Goku stood still for quite a while, as Chi Chi walked over to the open door to greet what was Vegita... of all people. Goku quickly raced to her as soon as possible, not realizing that he had just given up on eating a little bit more. (Just like he usually would).  
  
Gohan moved away and walked himself into the kitchen, knowing that nothing serious was going to actually happen. Maybe a brawl, but with his mother around, he knew well.  
  
"Oh, look who's here, if it isn't Kakarot's female! Just the person I've been looking for. May I be of service to you?" Vegita uttered.  
  
Chi Chi flashed Goku a dirty look that burned a hole right through him. If it wasn't bad enough, he would have to put up with her babbling any second now.  
  
But everything suddenly paused when some unknown character popped up.  
  
"Hi all!"  
  
Goku covered his face with the palms of his hand, as he noticed it was Sailor Venus.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ScriptWriter: CUT! CUT! Would someone please tell me what is up with these stupid Sailor Scouts that keep interrupting my SHOW!?!?! We haven't got time for this bullshit! It is nearly 5:12. We are on right now 'til 5:30!!! Hurry up or someone gets hurt! Drag her off the screen and tell her show to wait their turn!!!  
  
Assistant: Yes Sir!!!  
  
He quickly pulled her by the hair and dragged her off the set.  
  
ScriptWriter: Action!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, aren't you gonna invite me in?" Vegita questioned.  
  
Chi Chi rolled her eyes and signaled him to come on over.  
  
Goku sighed and slammed the front door shut in Yamucha's face without realizing it.  
  
They walked into the kitchen and sat down to what was another dish of breakfast, if once wasn't enough.  
  
Vegita slowly removed something from behind him.  
  
"OHHHH!!! Vegita! You shouldn't have! Flowers, for me?!" Chi Chi exclaimed, flashing Goku a dirty look once again.  
  
Gohan sighed, noticing a jumpy Yamucha outside the kitchen window. "Oh, hey Yamucha, I hope you know there's a dog out there," he uttered.  
  
Yamucha's eyes widen as he ran back and fourth across the yard.  
  
Gohan yawned and continued to his room.  
  
A screaming Yamucha scurried continuously, waiting for someone to save him.  
  
"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?!?!?!?!?! (ROOF ROOF!!!)" he yelled, ever so loudly.  
  
When suddenly, out of no where, Bulma came flying down, in a... Cat Woman Suit?  
  
"Hahaha! Have no FEAR, Cat Woman Bulma is HERE!!! O~oh, I made a rhyme!"  
  
Yamucha managed to roll his eyes. Everything immediatley paused.  
  
"Bulma... of all heroines to dress up as... you're gonna come as Cat Woman?"  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
"Bulma, let me make this clear... Dog chasing me, YOU cat!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAMUCHA!!! SAVE ME!!!" she squealed, jumping into his arms.  
  
Goku, Vegita and Chi Chi looked to where the noise was coming from, but continued to ignore it.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~LATER~  
  
Goku, Krillin and a ruined Yamucha sat on the front porch watching Gohan play with his new toy that was given to him by Ox King. He threw the white and red ball across the grass.  
  
"Pikachu, I choose you!!" he exclaimed, but the ball stayed still without moving an inch. "Cheap piece of shit, no wonder our show makes more money!" Gohan frowned, running to it.  
  
Krillin chuckled to himself, as he walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, let me see that..." He tossed the ball up in the air and continued to do so.  
  
Yamucha forced himself to stand up and head to his car.  
  
"Yamucha, don't forget your crutches," Goku reminded.  
  
"GOKU!!!" Chi Chi yelled, walking over to him. "How many times did I tell you to let Gohan study instead of sitting around believing that ugly little yellow things that shoot out lighting exist! You are such a horrible father! I can't believe YOU! GOHAN! IN, NOW!"  
  
"Coming, mom..." he uttered, walking into the house.  
  
"Ah, come on Chi Chi, quit being so hard on them," Krillin laughed.  
  
"Stay out of this baldy! Kinda odd, coming from someone with no nostrils!" Chi Chi piped. "PAN!!! ... Hello~o! I said, PAN!!!"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ScriptWriter: Would someone give this damn girl a pan?!  
  
Assistant: Yes sir!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Thanks," Chi Chi replied.  
  
Krillin walked backwards slowly, Vegita had gotten all dressed up and got out of his car.  
  
Without knowing it, Krillin had led Chi Chi's pan onto Vegita's head, that ended with a loud thud.   
  
"Oops, I did it again!" Chi Chi uttered a bit clumsy.  
  
Goku, Chi Chi and Krillin kneeled down beside Vegita, who was in a moment of unconsciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, and sat up.  
  
"Oh, poor Vegita!" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
He shook his head, roughly and stood up.  
  
"Where the hell am I? Woman! Hands off of me!" he yelled, getting back lost memories.   
  
"Vegita, are you alright?" Goku managed to ask, making himself sound concerned.  
  
Vegita looked down at himself, noticing that he was wearing a hot pink shirt, and bright orange pants. "What in the world, did this female do to me?! I demand an answer!!!"  
  
Chi Chi's mouth opened wide, as she began to raise the frying pan over her head, (as if it never happened before).  
  
BANG!!! PING!!! BASH!!!!! THUD!!! BLING!!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~THAT NIGHT~  
  
Vegita managed to regain consciousness after a couple of hits to the head.  
  
Goku sat beside Chi Chi with a smile, wrapping his arms around her. Which didn't happen to often.  
  
She was surprised at how much he showed his feelings to her. She smiled, "Oh, Goku... I'm glad everything went back to normal, even though I didn't really mind what happened earlier."  
  
"Don't worry, even if he thinks you're the most unattractive girl in the world, you're still beautiful to me, Chi Chi, always," Goku whispered softly into her ear. They shared a short but passionate kiss.  
  
Chi Chi smiled, leaning her head on his broad shoulder. The smile suddenly faded.  
  
"He thinks I'm the most unattractive girl in the world?! WHERE IS THAT VEGITA, I SWEAR I WILL BASH HIS HEAD INTO PIECES!!! WHERE'S MY FRYING PAN?!"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ScriptWriter: Oh, the drama...  
  
Sailor Venus: And I started it all... Come to think of it, I think I should be the next new character in the story! I could be Super Saiyan Venus! Yea!  
  
ScriptWriter: *slowly turns his head to her* You... You're still here...  
  
Sailor Venus: Yup! And I'm never leaving again!  
  
ScriptWriter: I QUIT!!!  
  
  
~THE END~  



End file.
